Cerita Indah
by Mawra
Summary: Maukah kau jadi pacarku?" Ucapnya dengan tegas dan pasti setelah memotong pernyataanku dengan jari telunjuknya. RnR ya.. Flame diterima tapi yang membangun ya...


"Sasuke… A-ak-aku me-menyukaimu sejak dulu! Maukah ka-hmp?"

"Aku juga menyukaimu. Seharusnya aku duluan yang mengatakan hal itu, Sakura! Dan… Maukah kau jadi pacarku?" Ucapnya dengan tegas dan pasti setelah memotong pernyataan cintaku dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Off course my new boy friend..!" jawabku mantap

**Disclaimer: Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto-sama's**

**Cerita Indah is Sunday Sky's  
**

**Warn: OOC, typo, miss typo, alurnya kilat, dll.**

**Summary: Maukah kau jadi pacarku?" Ucapnya dengan tegas dan pasti setelah memotong pernyataan suka-ku dengan jari telunjuknya. RnR ya.. Flame diterima tapi yang membangun ya..**

**Chapter 1: Lari dari Kenyataan**

Angin musim gugur berhembus kencang menerbangkan dedaunan berwarna kuning kecoklatan, menyebabkan mereka tergeletak lemah di bumi. Langit jingga kemerah-merahan turut serta mewarnai sore hari saat itu. Suasana yang sangat romantis. Di tempat itu, seorang gadis berambut merah muda cerah bermata hijau bak emerald berdiri didampingi kekasih pertamanya, seorang laki-laki berambut emo, bermata onyx, dan memiliki lekuk wajah yang "wow" sangat mempesona. Kini, keduanya tengah tersenyum bahagia disertai semburat merah yang muncul di kedua pipi mereka.

Kenangan indah itu tidak mungkin bisa dilupakan oleh seorang Sakura Haruno seorang gadis yang kini memandangi foto yang terletak di atas gundukan tanah disertai nisan bertuliskan nama orang yang sangat ia sayangi dengan tatapan kesedihan amat mendalam. Baru dua bulan ia menjalani cerita indahnya bersama kekasih pertamanya itu. Namun, kini takdir terasa mengujinya dengan kematian cinta sekaligus kekasih pertamanya tersebut. Mencoba bunuh diri? Ah, hal konyol itu hanya akan membuatnya terjatuh di inti bumi –neraka-. Lagipula, bunuh diri belum tentu membuat kita mati, bukan?

**Skip Time. 2 Years Later**

**Sakura Point of View**

"Foreheaaaaaad! Aku rasa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Sai. Semalaman aku memikirkan perkataannya saat menyatakan cintanya padaku. Ukh…Wajahnya yang cute itu selalu membanyangiku sepanjang malam! Ah~ cinta memang bisa datang kapan saja ya.." ucap sahabatku, Ino.

"Lebih baik kau jangan terlalu berharap tentang cinta. Nanti kau sendiri yang menderita setelahnya." Ucapku sembari berlalu meninggalkan sahabatku itu.

"Haah~ Kau ini, selalu bicara begitu. Apa iya kau tidak bisa melupakan kekasih pertamamu itu sejenak? Ayolah Sakura. Kau dua tahun lalu tidak seperti ini." Kata Ino sembari menyusulku. Namun aku tak mengindahkannya. Aku berlari kecil meninggalkannya yang menggelengkan kepala seraya menghela nafas pelan dan berkata, "Dasar anak atletik. Larinya kencang sekali."

Sampai bosan aku mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkannya itu. Sakura Haruno masih seperti Sakura Haruno yang dulu kok tidak ada yang berubah. Masih seorang perempuan berambut merah muda, bermata hijau emerald dan memiliki sedikit kelebihan di dahi, aku masih sama seperti dulu. Ah, buat pengecualian tentang cinta dan sikapku yang kini lebih pendiam –atau dingin-.

Semenjak kepergian Sasuke Uchiha -kekasih pertama Sakura- si pintar tampan yang mempesona, pendiam namun mampu merebut hatiku itu pergi, memang pandanganku tentang cinta berubah. Aku yang dulu berpendapat bahwa cinta adalah anugerah terindah yang tuhan berikan. Namun, kini aku berpendapat bahwa cinta adalah suatu **Cerita Indah Namun Tiada Abadi**. Apa ada yang salah dengan pendapatku itu? Ku rasa tidak. Setiap orang diperbolehkan berpendapat lain bukan?

'Dasar Ino!' batinku. Aku mengusap air mata yang tanpa kuperintahkan menitik dengan sendirinya. 'Perkataanmu itu membuatku teringat lagi padanya, bodoh!' Aku terus berlari sampai akhirnya…

"Aduh! Hoi! Pakai matamu untuk melihat! Jangan pakai mata kakimu dong! Sakit niiih!" omelku yang terjatuh.

"Heh? Bukankah kau sendiri yang menggunakan mata kakimu untuk melihat? Seenaknya saja menyalahkan orang lain." Ucapnya. 'apa-apaan sih orang ini? Bukannya membantuku malah menceramahiku! Menyebalkan.' Batinku.

Haah… Ok ok, baiklah aku akui aku yang salah karena terlalu sibuk menyeka air mata ini. "Maafkan aku." Pintaku.

"Ok, permintaan maaf diterima." Apa itu? Sok keren banget sih. Ah, biarin aja, lah. Lebih baik aku terima saja uluran tangannya ini.

Hm sebentar.. biar ku jelaskan bentuk wajah orang ini. Mata sapphire-nya bisa dibilang mempesona. Wajahnya, ya lumayan tampan, lah. Kulitnya sedikit terbakar matahari atau… daki? Entahlah. Orang yang… ehm, keren. Gaya rambutnya spike. Tapi menurutku, lebih mirip kulit durian, ah!

"Aku Naruto Uzumaki." Ucapnya sambil nyengir setelah aku berdiri tegak.

"Aku Sakura Haruno. Kau.. Apa murid pindahan? Seragammu berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Dan rasanya, baru kali ini aku melihatmu" Balasku memperkenalkan diri dengan nada datar yang dipaksakan karena menahan malu. Jujur, aku sedikit terpesona. Eits, terpesona. Bukan suka, hanya **kagum**. Bagaimana bisa aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama seperti si Ino dengan Sai? Gak mungkin! Ino adalah Ino, dan aku adalah aku! Titik!

"Ya gitu deh. Aku pindahan dari Suna Gakuen. Eh iya, dimana letak kelas XI-IPa 1?"

"Itu kelasku. Ikuti aku." Perintahku. Dia -Naruto- mengikutiku sampai ke kelas XI-IPa 1 yang sekarang juga menjadi kelasnya.

Kudorong pintu kelasku yang cacat ini dengan sekuat tenaga, tapi tidak bisa. Memalukan!

"Bisa tidak? Sini, biar aku saja!"

Dauakk..

Berhasil, pintu cacat ini terbuka. Sekolah berlabel internasional ini terlalu memalukan. Gagang pintu yang sudah tidak layak pakai begini tidak jua diganti. Padahal Pembina osis, ketua osis beserta wakil ketua osis 1 ada dikelas ini. Yah, aku adalah wakil ketua OSIS 1. Berkali-kali aku telah mengajukan proposalku menuntut perbaikan kecil ini pada Pak Sarutobi si Kepala Sekolah. Tapi sepertinya dia terlalu sibuk dan mengacuhkan proposal tuntutanku yang telah ditanda tangani wali kelasku yang juga Pembina OSIS –Kakashi sensei- serta ketua OSIS. Payah!

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam kelas. Ng? Ada apa sih dengan teman-teman sekelasku? Kenapa mereka melihat Naruto dengan tatapan begitu. Ok, anak perempuan wajar saja menatap dengan tatapan kagum seperti itu, Naruto sangat keren dan kurasa ia layak mendapat tatapan seperti itu. Tapi, kenapa anak laki-laki pun ikut memandanginya dengan tatapan kagum begitu? Apa jangan-jangan mereka semua…yaoi? Tidak-tidak.. itu tidak mungkin!

Drt drt… drt drt

Aku mengambil hand phone yang kutaruh dalam saku.

"Nanti ketika jam istirahat pertama, aku akan menemanimu berkeliling melihat-lihat sekolah untuk sosialisasi berhubung ketua OSIS tidak hadir." Ucapku datar setelah membaca pesan singkat yang dikirim Gaara Sabaku, sang ketua osis.

"Oke." Jawab Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempol tangan kanannya.

Ting Tong Teng Teng…Teng Teng Teng Tong. "The First Period"

Bunyi yang menandakan dimulainya jam pelajaran pertama itu hampir membuatku lupa saat ini aku sedang berada di sekolah. Hallo… itu bel yang biasanya dibunyikan pengurus stasiun kereta ketika kereta akan segera berangkat. Hh..Sudahlah lupakan saja bel tidak penting itu.

**Skip Time**

Normal POV

Ting Tong Teng Teng…Teng Teng Teng Tong. "Break Time!"

"Uzumaki, ayo kita berkeliling. Lebih cepat lebih baik." Ucap seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan nada datar.

"Ayo!" ucap seorang pemuda pirang spike meng-iya-kan ajakan sang gadis

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura POV

Disinilah aku, berkeliling sekolah dengan seorang laki-laki untuk pertama kalinya semenjak dua tahun yang lalu. Aneh, pertama kali melihatnya aku langsung terpesona. Aku serasa berdebar didekatnya. Akh! Jangan sampai aku jatuh cinta lagi! Aku tidak mau menderita karena urusan **Cerita Indah Namun Tiada Abadi** itu lagi.

"Kau terlihat terlalu memaksakan diri, Sakura-chan" Ucap Naruto

"… Mungkin. Eh? Sakura-chan?" Jawabku kaku, kenapa lagi kalau bukan karena dipanggil menggunakan embel-embel -chan.

"Iya, bolehkanaku memanggilmu Sakura-chan? Hehehe, kau bisa cerita padaku kapan saja kok. Ya~ siapa tau aku bisa membantu." Tawarnya dengan riang dan semangat, sok keren lagi.

"Yah, terserah kau saja-lah mau memanggilku apa. Bolehkah aku memanggilmu dengan Naruto tanpa embel-embel -kun? Rasanya memanggil dengan marga terlalu terkesan formal."

"Tentu saja. Yaah~ padahal aku mengharapkan kau memanggilku dengan embel-embel –kun. Bertingkah laku kaku begitu kan capek. Lebih baik tersenyum. hehehe" ucapnya sambil nyengir kuda, ini tidak keren, malah terkesan konyol.

"Baiklah, Naruto… Eh, kalau menurutmu, cinta itu seperti apa?"

"Ng? Aku punya pendapat tersendiri tentang arti cinta. Tapi, menurutku itu penting. Yang jelas, gejala orang jatuh cinta yang pertama mungkin sudah kurasakan saat ini, saat bersamamu."

"Penting? Ku rasa kau salah Naruto. Menurutku cinta itu adalah hal yang paling tidak penting dan paling menyedihkan." Ucapku.

"Menurutku cinta itu indah, kok." sahut Naruto

"Oh ya? Indah diawal cerita maksudmu?"

"Kau ingin mengetahui keindahan cinta? Jadilah pacarku."

DEG

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Mencerna apa saja yang tadi dia katakan.

DEG

'Yang jelas, gejala orang jatuh cinta yang pertama mungkin sudah kurasakan saat ini, bersamamu.'

Eh? DEG DEG DEG

'Aku juga. Seharusnya aku duluan yang mengatakan hal itu, Sakura!'

DEG

'Maukah kau jadi pacarku?'

Dadaku serasa sesak, aku teringat lagi dengan Sasuke. Air mata yang tadi telah berhenti kini mengalir lagi dengan derasnya membasahi kedua pipiku yang memanas. Aku melepaskan cengkramannya. Berlari dan terus berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

Inilah alasanku mengikuti klub atletik. Agar dapat lari dari kenyataan. Kenyataan yang telah aku sadari. Aku… Menyukai Naruto.

**Normal POV**

Berlari… hanya berlari tanpa tujuan. Anak baru itu menyebabkan seorang Sakura menangis untuk kedua kalinya. Ah, kebun di belakang gedung sekolah. Ya, sekarang ia telah mempunyai tujuan. Dia dapat menangis sepuasnya di tempat itu. Ia berharap sahabatnya Ino ada disana berhubung ia mengikuti klub berkebun. Ia ingin membagi kekesalannya pada sahabatnya itu.

"Ino!...hiks.." panggilnya setengah berteriak.

"Ng? ada apa, Sakura? Siapa yang membuatmu menangis? Ceritakan padaku." Perintah sahabatnya dengan panik.

"Orang sok keren. Namanya hiks… Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki" jawabnya

"Eh? Naruto Uzumaki? Kok bisa? Bukannya semua keluarga Uzumaki tinggal di Suna?"

"Hah? Kau.. hiks.. tau dari mana?"

"Ya ampun Sakura. Makanya baca majalah dong. Keluarga Uzumaki itu sangat terkenal tau. Kepala keluarganya bernama Minato Namikaze, seorang businessman sukses, istri Minato, Kushina Uzumaki adalah chef yang terkenal dengan masakannya yang sangat enak dan menyehatkan. Dan orang yang kau bilang membuatmu menangis tadi adalah pemain Basket peringkat 1 internasional. Masa iya kau tidak tau hal itu? "

**Sakura POV *Lagi ( =_=)**

"Sehebat itu kah?" tanyaku takjub pada perkataan Ino barusan.

"Ng, kalau menurutku sih mereka sangat hebat. Pasti menyenangkan punya keluarga seperti itu. Oh iya, apa yang Naruto ucapkan padamu sampai kau menangis begini?"

"Tadi aku bertanya padanya apa arti cinta menurutnya. Lalu ia bilang, jika aku ingin mengetahuinya, aku harus jadi pacarnya." Ucapku jujur dengan polosnya (?)

. detik pertama, Ino bengong

.. detik kedua, Ino melotot

…detik ketiga Ino menganga

…. Detik ke empat…. Ino berteriak, "HAAH! AAPAAH! SAKURA KAU HARUS MENERIMANYA! HARUS!"

Gila, sahabatku ini teriak dengan suaranya yang mirip toa di dekat telingaku, aku harap, aku tidak menderita gangguan pendengaran setelah ini.

Eh? Dia bilang apa tadi? Menerima Naruto?

"Apa maksudmu Ino?" ucapku setengah berteriak.

"Sakura, dengarkan aku! Naruto pasti serius mengatakan itu! Ini kesempatan bagus Sakura, kau bisa melupakan Sasuke. Aku tak ingin melihatmu begini terus. Kau yang sekarang sangat dingin, sangat berbeda dengan kau yang dulu. Aku ingin, Sakura sahabatku yang kukenal dua tahun lalu kembali. Lagi pula, apa kau tidak ingat apa yang Sasuke katakan ketika di rumah sakit? Apa kau tidak ingat Sakura?"

"Ino… Tentu saja aku masih mengingatnya."

**Flash Back: on**

**Normal Point of View**

"Sasuke, Ino dan Sakura-chan menjengukmu nih. Ibu tinggal membeli makan dulu ya. Sakura, Ino, bibi minta tolong jaga Sasuke ya, kalau ada apa-apa pencet saja tombol hijau ini ya. Tombol ini langsung terhubung ke ruang dokter."

"Baik,bi." Jawab dua gadis ini menanggapi permintaan Mikoto, ibu dari Sasuke.

"Hai Sasuke." Sapa Sakura dengan ramah

"Hei, bagaimana keadaanmu, Sasuke? Sudah baikan?" Tanya Ino

"Hn? Sakura, Ino. Hh, beginilah keadaanku. Sama saja dengan kemarin-kemarin." Sahut Sasuke. Ia kini tengah terbaring lemah dikasur pasien. Sasuke mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas dan dirawat di ruangan ini sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Ia mencoba bangkit dari tempatnya berbaring.

"Sasuke, jangan memaksakan diri seperti itu!" ujar Sakura lalu menghampiri Sasuke, membantunya berbaring.

"Haah" dengus Sasuke

"Dasar Sasuke, jangan mendengus seperti itu." Tanggap Ino

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Ino, Sasuke. Ah, kami membawa apel, mau ku kupaskan?" tawar Sakura

"Hn, boleh."

"Kelas terasa sepi tanpa teriakan fans-fansmu. Kami merindukanmu… ini makanlah."

"Hn. Terima kasih" Ucap Sasuke sambil memakan apel yang sudah dikupas Sakura sampai ludes.

"Kurasa kelas akan selalu sepi mulai saat ini… Sakura…"

"Ya, ada apa Sasuke?"

"Jangan menangis terus jika tidak ada aku. Ku rasa banyak orang yang bisa menghiburmu…. Ino..

"Hm?" sahut Ino

"Jaga Sakura ya. Jangan biarkan dia menjadi orang sedingin es dan tidak punya hati sepertiku dulu. Kau harus membantunya, jika dia butuh nasihat, beri yang terbaik. Kuharap kau menemukan penggantiku uhuk.. Sakura. Sampaikan… salamku pada ayah dan ibuku juga.. te-man-te-man, ya. A-ku men-cintai..mu Sa-ku-Uhuk.." Ucap Sasuke yang tersendat-sendat dikalimat terakhirnya dan terbatuk mengeluarkan darah dari hidung dan mulutnya.

"Sasuke! Dokter! Suster! Tolooong!" teriak Sakura panik lalu berlari ke luar ruangan dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir dengan derasnya. 'bagaimana ini!'

"Belnya!" Ino memencet tombol hijau yang terletak di dinding dekat telepon berkali-kali. Ia tak kalah paniknya dengan Sakura, Ino juga telah menitikan air matanya.

Dua gadis berumur 13 tahun tersebut kalang kabut melihat kondisi Sasuke yang memburuk. Tak lama kemudian dokter didampingi dua suster datang. Ino dan Sakura keluar. Mikoto datang bersama Itachi dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Ada apa Sakura, Ino?" Tanya Mikoto khawatir.

"Sasuke… dia..mendadak batuk..hiks… mengeluarkan darah juga..hiks..mimisan, bi" sahut Ino sambil menahan tangisnya

"…hiks….." tangis Sakura. Takut, ia sangat takut kalau-kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Sasuke.

"A..apa!" Ucap Mikoto tidak percaya. Tak lama kemudian dokter keluar.

"Bagaimana adik saya, dokter?" Tanya Itachi panik.

"Kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Maaf, saudara Sasuke sudah tidak bereaksi lagi…" ujar sang dokter

"SASUKE!" teriak Mikoto histeris lalu masuk ke kamar rawat Naruto

"Kh" dehem Itachi berlari menuju kamar adiknya.

"Sasuke! Tidak mungkin!" ujar Sakura lirih kemudian mengikuti Mikoto dan Itachi masuk ke kamar rawat kekasihnya itu.

**Flash Back: Off**

"Baiklah…aku akan mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto.."

"Aku senang mendengarnya, Sakura." Ujar Ino lalu memelukku dengan ekspresi wajah lega.

"Terima kasih Ino. Aku akan mencari anak sok keren itu."

"Iya…" jawab Ino menatap kepergianku.

Aku terus berlari mencari Naruto ke tempat-tempat yang sudah kuberi tau saat kami berjalan tadi. Mungkin di kantin! 'ah, rambut kulit durian.' Aku menghampiri Naruto, "Naruto!" panggilku

"Eh? Sakura-chan? Yang tadi itu.. lupaka-"

"Aku mau! Aku mau jadi kekasihmu!" ucapku memotong perkataannya setengah berteriak.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya heran. Gimana nggak? Barusan gadis berambut pink ini berlari sambil menangis setelah mendengar pernyataannya, gimana bisa sekarang mau jadi kekasihnya? Hati gadis berambut merah muda ini memang sulit dimengerti..

"…I-iya!" Kataku memastikan perkataanku sebelumnya dengan yakin.

"Terima kasih Sakura-chan" ucap Naruto lalu memelukku.

"Naruto-kun…"

"Ciee…"

" suit-suit.."

"prikitiew..

"ehm.." begitulah suara-suara meledek dari teman-temanku. Dasar mereka ini!

**Skip Time**

* * *

Dear Sasuke

Ternyata… Cinta pada pandangan pertama tidak buruk juga. Itu menurutku,loh. Tidak terasa sudah enam bulan aku berhubungan dengan Naruto.

Hah~ Sasuke, kau tau? Berpacaran dengan Naruto membuatku naik darah setiap hari seperti waktu berpacaran denganmu dulu. Bagaimana tidak? Setiap hari fans anak sok keren (tapi memang keren) itu bertambah! Padahal hari kedua Naruto masuk ke sekolah dulu, ia hanya mempunyai satu fans yang mengaku tergila-gila padanya. Tapi, sekarang, fansnya saja sudah membuat grup di dunia maya. Kau tau, berapa angka anggota fans club itu? 547 anggota! Menyebalkan!

Tapi kenapa aku jadi aneh begini ya, Sasuke. Aku selalu merindukannya padahal baru satu jam tidak bertemu. Rasa ini benar-benar sama seperti saat aku bersamamuu dulu. Aku juga merasa tidak nyaman waktu Naruto ngobrol dengan akrab sama cewek lain. Apa aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya ya, Sasuke? Hh~ entahlah. (Kalau menurutku jawabannya : Ya!)

Konoha, 04-11-20XX

Sakura Haruno

* * *

Aku menutup diary bersampul pink dan didominasi warna hitam milikku. Sasuke, nama diaryku, sama dengan nama kekasih pertamaku. Besok aku ingin pergi ke makam Sasuke bersama Paman Fugaku, Bibi Mikoto, Itachi, Ino, Sai, juga Naruto. Hah, lebih baik aku tidur sekarang juga.

Fin~~~

* * *

Ng? abalan sekali fict yang Rika bikin ini. *pundung sambil makan snack*Aaaah! Maafkan Rika dengan kenekatan yang sangat tinggi mempublish ficy ini…

Oh iya, mau cerita! Buat yang kalimat pintu cacat sampai bel yang kayak di stasiun itu nyata lho dikehidupan Rika sehari-hari. Yah, tapi bedanya yang ada dikelas Rika itu Wakil ketua osis 2, bukan Waketis 1. Habis itu, Rika masih kelas 8. Ahahahaha *plak*

Review yaaa…


End file.
